The Passing
Donatello's Role Overall Involvement - Major Set before they were teenagers, the turtles are sparring with each other. After, Raphael is praised, whereas Donatello is told by Splinter that he must put more extension into his blocking thrusts. Donatello seems disappointed at this, answering "Yes, Master Splinter ...". Donatello continues to practice against Raphael where he is bested again. During another training session, Splinter cuts it short when he senses a disturbance. Donatello is happy, saying "Great ...I can catch up on my reading!". Later, Splinter takes them to a mansion where they must break in and contact two men. Donatello searches one corridor with Raphael, observing that it's strange how no one's around. He interrupts Raphael to quiet him down when he hears voices ahead. Donatello tries to listen in to the conversation, but he points out that it's difficult because they're keeping their voices down. He figures out what's going on and tells Raph that they have to quickly go tell Splinter. Donatello runs to where Splinter, Mikey and Leo is, and alerts them to a plot to kill the men Splinter is looking for. He explains that he believes four assassin's are planning to strike, but cannot know for sure because they were talking quietly. At this discovery, Splinter tells Donatello and his brothers to stop the assassins. Donatello finds one of them, who looks around so Don has to quickly hide on the ceiling. He drops his staff. The assassin bends down to pick it up, and while he does, Don drops to the floor, snatches back the staff and jabs the assassin with it. The turtles meet back up and are alerted to the danger now faced by the men Splinter is after. Don helps stop another assassin. Don, Raph and Mikey find Leo, and Don asks if the men are okay. Leo tells him they are, but they would soon realise this is not the case when they discover that one of the men has been shot and killed. The father of the other. Donatello expresses his sympathies at this, muttering "Oh, no ..." Splinter must console with the boy that is left, so the turtles give him some time by blocking the doors. Splinter completes his task with the boy, so he and the turtles are free to go. Raphael tells Splinter they thought he was just being obsessive before they realised the situation, and Donatello adds "And Secretive!". Splinter nonetheless expresses pride at his sons. Donatello thanks his Master, and says that he doesn't feel jealous of the boy who Master Splinter exchanged bodies with in order to teach him martial arts. Because "He's got some heavy decision-making ahead of him!". Splinter and the turtles then return home. Quotes *"Yes, Master Splinter ..." *"Great ...I can catch up on my reading!" *"Nobody's around ...no guards! Strange, though ..." *"Shh! Hold it! Voices ...up ahead ..." *"They're keeping their voices low ...hard to hear clearly ..." *"C'mon, Raph--we've got to tell Splinter, quick!" *"Master Splinter! Raphael and I overheard some guys--they're plotting to kill the two guys you were looking for!" *"I think they have four assassins moving in to strike when dinner starts ..." *"They were talking in very low voices, Master--it sounded like 'quartet'..." *"Are you okay--?!" *"Oh, no ..." *"...And secrective! But we never would have guessed ..." *"Thank you, Master Splinter! I don't envy him, though ...he's got some heavy decision-making ahead of him!"